Compounds capable of absorbing and/or emitting light are ideally suited for use in a wide variety of applications, including optical and electro-optical devices, photo-absorbing devices, and as markers for bio-applications. Much research has been devoted to the discovery and optimization of organic and organometallic materials for use in such applications. Generally, research in this area aims to accomplish a number of goals, including improvements in absorption and emission efficiency, as well as improvements in processing ability, among others.
Despite significant advances in research devoted to optical, electro-optical, and marker materials, existing materials have a number disadvantages, including poor processing ability, inefficient emission or absorption, and less than ideal stability, among others. Thus, a need exists for new materials which exhibit improved performance in optical emitting and absorbing applications. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.